


sweethearts

by j_gabrielle



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Divorce Lawyer Crowley, Established Relationship, M/M, wedding planner Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: The throbbing behind his eyes does not abate and neither do the Device-Pulsifers (or Pulsifer-Devices) show any sign of coming to an amicable agreement about their divorce.Originally posted on Tumblr under the post that inspired it





	sweethearts

Crowley grits his teeth. Thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose. The bickering couple on the other side of the table are alternating between rapid-fire Spanish and volleys of English as they drag up the dregs and drudgery of their marriage. Mr Device-Pulsifer (or _Pulsifer_-Device, depending on the party being asked) is the colour of angry plums and Crowley, wholly and utterly not from the goodness of his heart, is beginning to wonder if the man is going to expire out of spite in his chair.

He sneaks a look at the clock on his desk. Damn. He’s going to be late for lunch at this rate.

The throbbing behind his eyes does not abate and neither do the Device-Pulsifers (or Pulsifer-Devices) show any sign of coming to an amicable agreement about their divorce. Crowley knows it’s highly unprofessional but he’s just damn near close to--

“Hello my dear, I’m here to steal you-- _Oh_!” Aziraphale bursts in through his office door, bringing with him a sunshiney airiness that seems to follow him everywhere. His eyes go big and round like saucers when they alight on the couple, who are wearing twin looks of surprise and perplexion at the sight of his husband. 

“Anathema! Newt! How lovely to see you both! How are the cousins? And Uncle Jorge? How is his cough?” Aziraphale greets them smoothly with kisses to their cheeks. Crowley rolls his eyes but accepts his own kisses with a happy grace when they come round to him. 

Mrs Pulsifer-Device (or Device-Pulsifer) blinks owlishly. “Aziraphale, is this...?” 

“My darling husband, Crowley.” Aziraphale beams, wrapping an arm around Crowley’s shoulders, coming to a perch on the arm of his chair. “The one I’ve told you all about.”

Mr Device-Pulsifer (or Pulsifer-Device) gapes. “Your husband’s our divorce lawyer? The one you told us was such a romantic? The one who swept you off your feet on your first date and then outdid himself for your proposal?” He rattles on a little hysterically, turning his wide-eyed gaze to Crowley. “_You’re _married to our wedding planner?”

“Yes, I am.” Crowley sighs. This isn’t the first time their professional lives have crossed and it won’t be the last. He can already taste where this is going to end, judging by the almost demonic determined gleam in Aziraphale’s eyes.

He throws his husband a long-suffering look, but it lacks enough heat for it to be an admonishment. _Please make sure they at least pay my fees first before you fix their marriage_, he purses his lips.

Aziraphale smiles, the curl of his mouth a promise. _Of course, my dear_.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
